pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Radek fanatyk broni palnej
Mam znajomego który jest miłośnikiem broni panej, żeby nie powiedzieć fanatykiem XD Co on potrafił odwalić to ja nawet nie. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Radka znam od małego. Chodziliśmy razem do przedszkola, potem do podstawówki i do gimnazjum. Jakoś na początku gimnazjum zaczęło się u niego objawiać coś co nazwałbym niezdrową fascynacją bronią. Zbiegło się to w czasie kiedy dostał nowy komputer (przedtem miał starego biurowego szrota jeszcze na Windowsie 95 na którym ledwo działał nawet sam system) i w zasadzie dopiero odkrył gry. Szczególnie zajarały go strzelanki, i pożyczał ode mnie wszystko co miałem. Call Of Duty, Medal Of Honor, Battlefield i inne. Jak jakiś czas potem podłączyli mu internet to zaczął spędzać całe dnie na jutubie oglądając jakichś amerykańskich rednecków nawijających o broni. Zaczął ubierać się „po wojskowemu” tj zakładał tylko ciuchy imitujące moro. Na lekcjach, zazwyczaj siedząc w ostatniej ławce większość lekcji machał pod stołem rękoma i wydawał dziwne dźwięki klik-szyr-szu-czaczing udając, że przeładowuje broń XD Jak kiedyś byłem chory i pożyczyłem od niego zeszyty, żeby uzupełnić notatki z zajęć, to zamiast zapisków z lekcji zeszyty całe były wypełnione koślawymi rysunkami broni, granatów, strojów maskujących itp. oraz powklejane wydrukowane jakieś screeny z Modern Warfare. Po gimnazjum nasze drogi nieco się rozeszły. Ja poszedłem do licbazy, a on do technikum leśniczego bo sobie ubzdurał albo ktoś mu nawkręcał, że jak tam pójdzie to dostanie z automatu pozwolenie na broń XD . Miałem w tej szkole, na innym kierunku innego znajomego więc w sumie miałem informacje z pierwszej ręki co Radek odpierdalał XD Ponieważ już wzrost mu na to pozwalał, koszulki i spodnie moro z ryneczku zastąpiły mundury z demobilu a na głowie pojawił się czerwony beret XD Stał się w zasadzie w swojej klasie wyrzutkiem. Widmowe przeładowania nie ustały a przerwy spędzał albo stojąc na baczność przed klasą w której mieli mieć lekcje albo na długiej przerwie odpierdalając musztrę na boisku. Oczywiście 2 śniadanie przynosił w menażce wojskowej. Po technikum Radek odpuścił sobie dalszą edukację i poszedł do pracy. Najpierw robił jako stróż nocny na jednym z obiektów przemysłowych. Nasze miasto nie jest duże więc znowu byłem na bieżąco z jego inbami XD Wszystko było ok do czasu kiedy kamery go złapały jak podczas obchodu myśląc, że nikt go nie widzi, zaczął napierdalać jakieś przewroty, strzelać z palców jak z pistoletu, a na końcu udając, że latarka to granat zamachnął się i niechcący serio ją wypierdolił za płot XD. Nagranie szybko obiegło wszystkich pracowników, każdy miał z niego bekę i się zwolnił. Los chciał, że tuż przed tym jak wróciłem do miasta na wakacje (pojechałem na studia do miasta wojewódzkiego), Radek zatrudnił się w nowo otwartym sklepie z gadżetami ASG. Tam siłą rzeczy poznał innych jemu podobnych i postanowili sformować drużynę airsoftową. Jak przyjechałem to razem z innym znajomym z gimnazjum postanowiliśmy zebrać jeszcze kilku ludzi z naszej klasy, w tym Radka i iść gdzieś na piwo. Jako, że cebula w nas silna, postanowiliśmy pójść po kosztach, kupić piwo w puszkach w sklepie i iść do lasu się napić. Pomijając fakt, że wtedy na własne oczy poznałem skalę problemu bo Radek na dźwięk słowa las odpierdolił się w pełny leśny mundur polowy, wojskowy plecak z klekoczącymi przy nim menażkami, garnkami i innymi łyżkowidelcami, a do jednego z opinaczy miał przytwierdzoną skórzaną pochwę z wielgachnym nożem, to na tym ognisku zaproponował mi czy nie chcę dołączyć do jego ekipy asg. Próbowałem się wykręcać mówiąc, że nie mam ciuchów ani repliki to powiedział, że nie ma problemu bo jak będę chciał się z nimi bawić dłużej mają fundusz wyposażeniowy dla mniej zamożnych rekrutów a tak na jeden raz to mi wypożyczą sprzęt we wspólnej zbrojowni XD Trochę żeby się odczepił wstępnie się zgodziłem i planowałem na następny dzień się wykręcić, ale ucieszony powiedział mi, że w takim razie zostanę od razu rzucony na głęboką wodę jak to ma w zwyczaju Sajjeret Matkal (izraelskie siły specjalne). Wróciłem z ogniska do domu koło 1 w nocy. Nie zdążyłem nawet dobrze zasnąć kiedy koło 2 dzwoni do mnie Radek. Myślałem, że może niechcący zabrałem do plecaka jakąś jego rzecz ale nie. Było to mniej więcej coś takiego: - Halo? - HSZSZ KSZSZ UWAGA MOBILIZAJA KOD OPERACYJNY NOWEMBER OSKAR CZARLI 2K17 ZA 20 MINUT W PUNKCIE ZBORNYM FOXTROT KSZSZ DU JU KOPI OWER HSZSZ - Co? O co ci chodzi? -HSZSZ NOCNE MANEWRY W ŚRODOWISKU MIEJSKIM REKRUCIE ZA 20 MINUT POD MOIM BLOKIEM HEJDŻ KJU AŁT KSZSZ W sumie w to uznałem, że takiej inby nie mogę odpuścić więc zgarnąłem szybko do plecaka jakieś ciuchy do upierdolenia, scyzoryk, sznurek do prania i inne pierdoły jakie mi przyszły do głowy żeby ich nie urazić czy coś XD po czym wezwałem taksę i pojechałem pod jego blok. Od frontu bloku nikogo nie było, więc poszedłem na tył. Oto jaki widok zastałem: Ogółem na placu zabaw jest 6 typa w wojskowych mundurach, dwóch nakurwia pajacyki, jeden biega dookoła, dwóch zarzuca siatkę maskującą na huśtawki, jeden z saperką w piaskownicy chyba próbuje zakopać jakieś plecaki. Nagle jakaś ręka zasłoniła mi usta, druga złapała mnie za ręce, podhaczono mi nogi i pierdolnąłem na ziemię. W tym momencie widzę nad sobą Radka w stroju ghillie celującego do mnie z jakiejś plastikowej snajperki - Kurwa co ty odpierdalasz? - MUSICIE BYĆ OSTROŻNIEJSI REKRUCIE, WRÓG DAWNO JUŻ MÓGŁ WAS PORWAĆ W CELU ZDOBYCIA PRESZYS DEJTA! - Co kurwa? - DOŚĆ GADANIA, CZEMU NIE JESTEŚCIE W GOTOWOŚCI?! NATYCHMIAST DO KWATERMISTRZA POBRAĆ WYPOSAŻENIE! - Gdzie? Co? - NO KURWA IDŹ DO JACKA DO PIASKOWNICY RZECZY CI DA! Podszedłem do gościa z saperką, on bez słowa wyjął z plecaka i dał mi jakieś ciuchy z których spodnie były za krótkie i wyglądałem jakby mi zalało piwnicę, kurtka sporo za duża i bardziej by pasowała na mnie jako bardzo krótki płaszcz oraz buty które były jednak zupełnie za małe i zostałem przy swoich adidasach. Dostałem też jakieś najtańsze MP40 na kulki i swoje Meal-Ready-To-Eat w postaci snickersa i soczku w kartoniku. Kiedy już przebrałem się w ten kostium, Radek kazał wszystkim stanąć w szeregu a ja zauważyłem, że w naszą stronę truchta jeszcze jedna postać tym razem w grubym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym i masce gazowej z jakąś wielką aparaturą na ramieniu. Po zdjęciu maski okazało się ku mojemu zdziwieniu, że to loszka. Powiedziała do Radka: - MELDUJĘ ZAKOŃCZENIE ZWIADU, POZIOM PROMIENIOWANIA W NORMIE, NIE STWIERDZONO WROGICH PATROLI ANI INNYCH ZAGROŻEŃ DLA POWODZENIA MISJI! - BARDZO DOBRZE! DO SZEREGU. I stanęła obok mnie a Radek zrobił dosyć spory rozkrok i zaczął: - DZIĘKUJĘ WSZYSTKIM ZA PRZYBYCIE! DZISIEJSZE ĆWICZENIA MAJĄ ZA ZADANIE DAĆ WAM UMIEJĘTNOŚCI PROWADZENIA NOCNYCH DZIAŁAĆ NA TERENIE SILNIE ZURBANIZOWANYM. NAJPIERW PRZEĆWICZYMY ZWIAD TERENOWY, ROZDZIELIMY SIĘ NA DWIE SEKCJE I PRZEPROWADZIMY PATROL OKOLICZNEGO TERENU. DOWÓDCY SEKCJI BĘDĄ MIELI KRÓTKOFALÓWKI WIĘC BĘDZIEMY MOGLI ĆWICZYĆ DZIAŁANIE KOOPERACYJNE. NASTĘPNIE JEDNA Z SEKCJI UDA SIĘ DO OBIEKTÓW NA WZGÓRZU 325 (tu pokazał na niewielkie wzniesienie na którym stał trzepak do dywanów i dwie ławki) I TAM PO OKOPANIU SIĘ SPRÓBUJE ODEPRZEĆ ATAK DRUGIEJ SEKCJI. NASTĘPNIE NASTĄPI ZAMIANA I SEKCJA ZE WZGÓRZA SPRÓBUJE PRZEPROWADZIĆ ATAK Z GÓRY NA NASZE UMOCNIENIA TUTAJ W DOLINIE. JEŚLI STARCZY CZASU ZOSTAWIŁEM TEŻ OTWARTE OKNO W POKOJU WIĘC BĘDZIE MOŻNA POĆWICZYĆ ZARZUCANIE HAKÓW I WSPINACZKĘ LINOWĄ. DZISIEJSZA OBECNOŚĆ ZOSTANIE POTWIERDZONA OKOLICZNOŚCIOWYM MEDALEM A POPRAWNE UKOŃCZENIE WSZYSTKICH ZADAŃ WŁAŚCIWYM CERTYFIKATEM, KTÓRY PRZYPOMINAM JEST NIEZBĘDNY DO AWANSU. CZY KTOŚ MA JAKIEŚ PYTANIA? Zapytałem się wtedy: - Mogę tylko skoczyć gdzieś tu się wysikać? - TO IDŹ TAM ZA BLOK TYLKO SZYBKO Ledwo zniknąłem za blokiem i opuściłem gacie kiedy usłyszałem głośnie ijo ijo i krzyki od strony placu. Najwidoczniej ktoś zaniepokojony hałasem i całym przedstawieniem zawiadomił policję. Kazali niedoszłym komandosom zwinąć cały teatrzyk a Radka natomiast zapakowali do radiowozu ponieważ głośno odmówił podania swoich danych i oświadczył, że raport taktyczny złoży tylko głównodowodzącemu. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk